1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports goals, and more particularly, to a sports goal for cooperating with a playing surface, wherein the sports goal has a curvilinear portion for enhancing scoring opportunities.
2. Description of Related Art
Sports goals have traditionally been formed of a rectangular frame with a net connected to the frame to capture an object passing through the frame. Such representative goals include soccer, hockey, water polo, lacrosse as well as handball.
Many sports have found increased fan appreciation, when scoring increases. However, changes to rules regulating play are typically required to provide for such increases in scoring, and rule changes are often met with fan and participant resistance. Further, new rules often leads to inconsistent interpretation and application which can lead to fan dissatisfaction and participant frustration.
In hockey, the scoring average has actually decreased over the past years, as goalies are now physically larger than their earlier counterparts and equipment, such as pads, has become lighter and larger. The decreased scoring has been attributed as a source of some fan dissatisfaction.
Therefore, the need exists for allowing increased scoring opportunities, without changing fundamental aspects of a given sport. The need also exists for a sports goal that will not significantly disadvantage either the offense or defense, and particularly a goalie.